


I'm Holding On

by Sugargutz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargutz/pseuds/Sugargutz
Summary: Seven dreams, and he dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I LOVE ANGST. Basically I think Saeyoung is always dreaming about MC when it isn't his route, constantly. Like someone hug him.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Saeyoung says with a grin.

There’s stars in your eyes, they are so bright, but he can’t look away. 

Your back is arched into his hand and the world is blurred around you both. Simply because his focus is on one thing and one thing only, you. It’s snowing, that much you can tell. He knows this because he can see flakes of white on your hair and lashes. Rosy cheeks, and cold lips are hidden behind a scarf. You’re swaddled in a puffer jacket and he can feel the thickness under his hands. 

It’s real this time, he thinks. It has to be. 

The snow crunches and you’re looking back up at him. Smiling and holding onto his own scarf, he sighs. It’s shaky and exhausted. He pulls you close, closes his eyes, and starts to move. The both of you are dancing, there’s no music, no melody, but you somehow make it work. The steady breaths that fall in clouded breaths are enough.

“You’re beautiful,” Seayoung says. The waist in his hands shakes with a light little laugh and he falls a little more. 

"You’re cheesy,” you admit and now he’s laughing. It’s louder and harsher, a slight tremble that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other. The warmth is leaving and he’s trying not to plead, you move back and stare up at him with those gut wrenching galaxies you call eyes. “What’s wrong.”

The ice begins to melt away. The feeling of closeness, intimacy, it starts to fade. The moment, you, it’s all turning into something he can’t reach. There’s a lump in his throat and it feels like there’s fire in his chest, he tilts his head back and stares at the place where your face should be. Instead he’s met with a blurred and transparent figure. Everything behind him is cracking, he tries to hold on and cries. 

“This isn’t real.”


End file.
